


Summer Days

by Asylum_Regular



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Slight Smut, double suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Regular/pseuds/Asylum_Regular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a small costal town. Not much ever really happened. But the sunny summer days could hold potential</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a short little DHMIS thing I did. Not very long or super complicated. It's modeled after a set of pictiures on tumblr. Unfortunately the original post has gotten buried under tons of other things and I'm unable to find and link it for you. But most DHMIS fans will recognize the quotes
> 
> Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Sorry in advance for any.

She lived in a small costal town where most of the buildings were up on the cliff. There were one or two houses down by the water but not many liked the houses because they were more prone to flooding and the salt did a bit of damage that no one was really willing to deal with. 

But she lived down by the beach along with one or two other people and it was worth having to repaint her house every year to wake up to the smell of the ocean every morning. She loved to paint anyways, so it wasn’t a problem for her. Some of the kids joked that her house had been every color of the rainbow and then some. But she’d never painted it green; she’d always hated that color.

\---000---

She watched from her position at the register as a man in a suit, of all things, wandered up and down the aisles of books. She’d known him since they were kids and she loved him in the best sort of way, the kind that made her want to wrap her hands around his neck and squeeze until he was dead. They’d fucked once or twice but it hadn’t meant anything and they went on their way the same as always afterwards. 

Eventually she grew tired of watching him and pulled out her sketch book, doodling absently.

“There’s a time and a place for mucking around.”

She simply waved him off, continuing on the clock face she’d been drawing.

It was a little while later that he’d found the books he needed and she gave him a small wave as he approached her register, carrying at least five books on clockwork. She didn’t bother to warn him as he crossed the patch of floor she’d mopped earlier, smiling as he slipped. 

“Woah there friend, you might need to slow down.”

He smiled at her.

\---000---

She roughly shoved him down on the bed, hungrily planting her lips on his as once hand undid his pants.

“I wonder what wonders we two can create?” 

He simply sneered at her.

“Would you please cut the chatter? I can’t stand to be-“

He stopped as she sank down on him, hands clenching the sheets at the unexpected pleasure.

“Late.”

She smirked up at him as he flipped them, pounding into her roughly.

\---000---

She looked at him, scared and confused. Had things always been like this? Had he always been unhappy?

“Who said I was finished? Who said I was done?”

He turned to face her, opening his arms for her. She ran into them, not even thinking about it. Why would he want to do this?

“How dare you end now, when we’ve only begun?” 

He carefully brushed a piece of hair out of her face, absently rubbing the engagement ring on her ring finger, the one he’d gotten her.

“Oh, but everything ends-“

He slipped the ring off her finger.

“Even me. Even you…”

She watched as the ring arched through the air before disappearing over the cliff’s edge. She turned to him, laying a hand on his face. She didn’t know why, why he would leave her like this.

“Would it make it more fun-“

He smiled and she frowned, wondering what he was going to do as his arms tightened around her.

“If I ended you, too?”

She nearly laughed, of course he wouldn’t let him go; he was hers.

“Yes, everything ends and everything stops-“

They stepped closer to the edge, foreheads bumping gently as they looked at one another.  
“Even you, even I…”

Their lips met and they stepped off, the wind rushing past them.

“Even paper and clocks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!


End file.
